$\int z^{11}\,dz=$ $+C$
Solution: The integrand is of the form $x^n$ where $n\neq-1$, so we can use the reverse power rule: $\int x^n\,dx=\dfrac{x^{n+1}}{n+1}+C$ $\begin{aligned} \int z^{{11}}\,dz&=\dfrac{z^{{11}+1}}{{11}+1}+C \\\\ &=\dfrac{1}{12} z^{12}+C \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $\int z^{11}\,dz=\dfrac{1}{12} z^{12}+C$